1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to searching for supplementary data related to content data, and more particularly, to receiving metadata including keywords related to content data such as video on demand (VOD) data and conveniently searching for supplementary data by using the keywords after the content data is viewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to digital broadcasting, in addition to the content of audio visual (A/V) data, supplementary data related to the content data may be transmitted in order to provide various services.
However, in the related art, when content data such as VOD data is viewed, the supplementary data may only be used while the content data is being reproduced. That is, the supplementary data related to a corresponding scene of the content data being currently reproduced, is displayed at a certain position on a screen or bidirectionally controlled by a user interface together with the content data.
If the supplementary data is displayed on the screen together with the content data being reproduced on the screen, a user may be distracted when viewing the content data. Also, the supplementary data provided while the VOD data is being reproduced is not provided after the VOD data is completely reproduced. Furthermore, in order to add more supplementary data to the content data, the content data has to be totally re-encoded.
Even when link addresses of Internet sites including corresponding information are to be provided, only one fixed link address is allowed and thus the amount of information is quite restricted.